


Always Be There For U(Mal x Wyatt Lykensen Story)

by SeleneLykensen13



Series: Descendants x [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLykensen13/pseuds/SeleneLykensen13
Summary: (I Really Don't See People Doing This Ship So I'm Going To Try And Do It) What If The Core Four Never Went To Auradon, But To Seabrook Instead
Relationships: Mal/Wyatt Lykensen
Series: Descendants x [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020420
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Intro

Hi, I'm Mal! The Picture You See, That's Me And My Friends: Evie, Jay, And Carlos. We're Really Happy With Our New Lives In Auradon, But We Didn't Start Off There In Auradon. We Started On The Isle, But Then We Got An Invite To Seabrook High, In Which I Met The Love Of My Life And Mate, Wyatt Lykensen. After A Few Months In Seabrook, Fairy Godmother Asked For The Four Of Us To Come To Auradon Prep, Where We Met Our New Friends: Uma, Ben, Audrey, Harry, Gil, Squeaky, Squirmy, Jane, Lonnie, Dizzy, And Celia. Sometimes We Wish We Could Go Back To Seabrook, Because Even Though We Had Friends, We Missed Our Friends, And I Missed Wyatt. Then One Day, The Best Idea Came To Mind: Invite Seabrook To Auradon. Our Lives In Auradon Weren't Easy, This Chad Dude Kept Flirting With Me. Does My Idea Work???????


	2. Chapter 2: How We Got To Seabrook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos Are Headed To Seabrook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four Is Headed To Seabrook

Mal's Pov

"Come On Mal!" Evie Screamed. I Stared At Evie. "Slow Down, I Getting Tired From Running. Can't You Tell Me Where We're Going?" I Asked Her. "Um.... You'll See." She Said. We Finally Reached Evie's House And She Dragged Me(Literally) Into Her Room. "I Got Invited Into Seabrook High!" She Said. "That School You Keep Talking About? I'll Miss You E." I Said. "I Know, But You'll Be Alone." She Said. "What Do You Mean Alone?" I Asked Her. "Jay And Carlos Got Accepted As Well." She Said. I Felt My Hear Break Into A Million Little Pieces. "Why Wasn't I Invited?" I Asked Her. "Our Parents Told Us, Wouldn't Your Mom Had Told You, Or At Least Your Dad?" She Asked Me. Truth Was, My Parents Had Just Gotten A Divorce, And I Was Supposed To Be At My Dad's House. And My Mom Said Nothing About Seabrook, So I'm Wondering If I Was Supposed To Be In Seabrook. When I Got To My Dad's House I Threw My Backpack In My Room. Of Course My Dad Wasn't Home, But I Saw A Note With My Name On It. 'Dear Mali, Pack Your Bags, Your Going To Seabrook, Daddy' I Stared At The Note. I Was Finally Leaving The Isle! I Opened My Closet. Half Of My Clothes Were At My Mom's House. So I Decided To Go There And Get The Other Half Of My Clothes. I'm Really Hoping Seabrook Is All Evie Says It Is. Soon I Heard A Car Horn. I Dashed Outside Of My House Grabbed My Sketch Book And Markers, And Running Outside. I Saw The Car And Put My Stuff In The Trunk, And Sat Down Next To Carlos, Who Was Stuffing His Face With Chocolate. "Want Some." He Asked With His Mouth Full. "Um... Sure." I Said. He Handed Me A Chocolate Bar, Which I Gradually Took. "I'm So Excited, I Can't Wait To See What It Really Looks Like." Evie Said. I Rolled My Eyes. "I'm Just Glad To Off Of The Isle." Jay Said. I Can Agree With That. "So, What Should We Do When We Get There?" Carlos Asked Us. "Well, We Should Find A Place To Stay, Explore, Go Shopping, And Spray Paint Something." Evie Said. "But What Would We Buy?" I Asked Her. "Spray Paints, Duh." She Said. "Okay, Then What?" Carlos Asked Her. "Well, We Pick Out A First Day Of School Outfit, And Then We Just Break Every Rule The School Has To Offer." She Said. "We'll Also Have Time To Try Out For The Cheer Squad." I Told Her. "Of Course. When Do We Not Have Time To Do That." She Said. "Almost Everyday We Try To Get Out Of Detention." I Said. "Let's Make A Promise To Each Other. We Won't Leave Each Other Alone." Carlos Said. "Deal." Me, Evie, And Jay Said. "Good, Now Let's Find A Place To Stay". Evie Said.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Wolves, Zombies, And Cheerleaders- Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Day Of School Doesn't Go As The Core Four Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four Are Finally In Seabrook, Now Wait Until They Meet The Love Of Their Lives

Mal's Pov

"So, Where Would We Stay?" Evie Asked Me. "I Don't Know, I Thought You Had All The Bright Ideas." I Said. "Well I Didn't Think I'd Get This Far." Evie Said. "Ladies, Calm Down." Carlos Said. "Well, We Should At Least Go To School." I Said. "With Our Suitcases?" Evie Asked Me. "It's The Only Choice We Have, Come On." I Said. When We Got To The School We Bumped Into A Group Of Kids. "Oh, So Sorry." Evie Said. "You Should Be!" One Of Them Said. I Rolled My Eyes. "We're Sorry, To Some Of You Guys." Jay Said. The Girl Walked Away. 'Found Out Who My New Enemy Is.' I Thought. "Don't Mind Stacey, She's Just As Snobby As The Other Aceys. I'm Addison, And Might I Ask, What's With The Suitcases?" Addison Said. "We Just Got Here And We Don't Know Where We Should Stay So We Decided To Take The Suitcases With Us" I Said. "Well, Take Them To My House After School, Then We'll Decide Where You Guys Will Stay From There." She Said. "Sure" Evie Said. "Let Me Show You Guys Some Of My Friends." Addison Said. "Ok....." Carlos Said. "Oh, Wait. I Never Caught Your Names." Addison Said. "I'm Jay, And This Is Mal, Evie, And Carlos." Jay Said. "Okay, Let's Go." Addison Said. She Ran Over To A Group Of Kids. "Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos Meet Zed, Eliza, And Bonzo." She Said. "Hi, Welcome To Seabrook High, What's With The Suitcases?" Eliza Asked. "We're New Here." I Said. "They're Looking For A Place To Stay." Addison Said. "Oh, Well, You Might Wanna Hide That." Zed Said. "Why?" I Asked Him. "The ACs." He Said. "Who Are They?" Jay Asked. "You'll See When You Try Out For Cheer Today." Addison Said. When We Got To Our First Class(We Left Our Suitcases In The Principal's Office.) Everyone Was Staring At Us. "Um, Hello. I Don't Remember You Guys Going Here." The Teacher Said. "We're New Here." Carlos Said. "And Your Names Are?" She Asked Us. "Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos." I Said. "Well, Take A Seat Over There." The Teacher Said. We Sat Down And Tried Not To Fall Asleep, But It Was So Boring. At Lunch, We Sat Sown Next To Addison, Zed, Eliza, And Bonzo(Also With Some Other Kids.) "Hey Snowball." We Turned Around To See A Stranger And A Group Of Kids With Him. "Hey Bucky, Have You Met My New Friends?" Addison Said. "You Know This Kid?" Evie Asked Her When We Turned Around. "Everyone Knows Who He Is." Zed Said. "Well, Not Everyone." I Muttered. "Well, Guys, Meet Mal, Evie, Jay And Carlos." Addison Said. "Oh, We Need To Sit Here." One Of The Kids Said. "Sorry, But We're Sitting Here." I Said. "She Just Talked Back To The Aceys, No One Has Ever Done That." Addison Whispered To Eliza. "I Don't Know Who You Are, Or Where You Come From, But I Do Know You Better Watch It Missy." She Said. "Make Me. I Know Magic, I Work With Fire, And I Can Turn Into A Dragon, You Don't Wanna Mess With Me." I Said. Everyone Gasped. "Excuse Me?" She Asked Me. The Next Few Minutes Went Buy So Fast, The Last I Heard Was The Words The School Was On Fire, Then I Passed Out. 

At Addison's House.............

I Woke Up In A Strange Room. "Ugh, Where Am I?" I Asked Myself. "Your Awake." Evie Said. "Yea, What Happened?" I Asked Her. "You Set The School On Fire, We Should Be Glad We Got Our Stuff Out, And We Got You Out Before You Burned In The Flames." She Said. "I Wish I Did. Then I Wouldn't Be Such A Disgrace." I Said. "M, Who Says Your A Disgrace?" She Asked Me. "My Parents, That Girl." I Said. "Well, They Don't Mean It." Evie Said. "Do They, Do They Really?" I Asked Her. "No, They Don't." She Said. "Well, Good News Nobody Got Hurt, Bad News We Still Have School, It's At Some Forbidden Forest." Jay Said.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Wolves, Zombies, And Cheerleaders Pt. 2/ Second Day Problems For Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Day Of School Doesn't Go As Mal Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now This Story Is Getting Somewhere

Mal's Pov

As If This Day Couldn't Get Any Worse! I Was Sitting Down Drawing When Lacey Walked Up To Me. "What Are You Drawing?" She Asked Me. "Nothing, Why Do You Care?" I Asked Her. She Grabbed My Sketch Book And Saw The Dragon Burning A Whole City. "This Is Nice, Who Drew It?" She Asked. "Um. I Did, A Really Long Time Ago." I Said. "A Disgrace Who Can Draw?! Never Heard Of It." She Said. I Felt My Anger Rising. "I'm Not A Disgrace, You Are." I Said. "How Can You Prove It If Your Parents Think Of You As A Disgrace?" She Asked Me. "How Do You Know That?!" I Asked Her. "I Heard You And Evie's Conversation, You Are A Disgrace." She Said. I Felt My Anger Rising Even More. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH?! YOU DON'T HOW HARD MY LIFE IS, DO YOU?! YOUR A JERK AND EVERYBODY HATES YOU! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU AND NO ON ELIKES YOU, AT ALL!" I Screamed. Evie Ran Over To Me. "Mal, Calm Down, Everyone Can Hear You." Evie Said. "YOU WOULDN'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, WOULD YOU. I NEVER HAD IT EASY WHEN I WAS LITTLE, ALL MY PARENTS DID WAS ARGUE, AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS WHEN YOU TRIED TO STOP THEM, THEY JUST WOULDN'T. AND WHEN THEY DID DIVORCE, THEY BEAT ME SAYING IT'S ALL MY FAULT. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS WHEN YOUR PARENTS ARE DIVORCE, CASUE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY THAT WOULD DIVORCE!" I Screamed. Evie Grabbed My Arms. "Mal, Calm Down." She Said. " CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME, AND ALL I HEAR IS DISGRACE, EVEN YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I Screamed At Her. "What's Going On Over Here?" Zed Asked Evie. "Yeah, Everyone Can Hear Her Screaming." Eliza Said. "She's Not Calming Down, I Need Someone Who Can Calm Her Down." Evie Told Them. " I WAS RIGHT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, EVERYONE WANTS SOMEONE TO TRY AND CALM ME DOWN AND IT NEVER WORKS! IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND YOU'D UNDERSTAND!" I Screamed, Tears Streaming Down My Face. "I Do Understand, But You Need To Calm Down M. We're Going Outside." Evie Said, Dragging Me Outside Of The Den. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!!! NOONE DOES!!" I Screamed Once We Left The Den. "Calm Down Already Mal." Evie Said. I Saw Addison Run Outside The Den With Jay And Carlos.

Addison's Pov

"What's Wrong With Mal?" I Asked Evie. "How Should I Know?" She Said. "Should We Get Bree?" Jay Asked Me. "Um... Sure, Get Her." I Told Them. "SEE, NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, EVERYONE ALWAYS THINKS I NEED SOMEONE'S HELP, DID THEY EVER ASK ME IF I WANTED HELP?!" Mal Screamed. "Mal, Calm Down." I Said. I Saw The Boys Come Back With Zed, Bonzo, Eliza, Bucky, Lacey, Stacey, And Bree. "Why Bucky And Two Of The Demon Spawns?" Evie Asked Them. "I Figured They Had Something To Do With This." Jay Said. "Well, They Must Have Some Part In This, So Start Talking." Eliza Said. "We Didn't Do Anything, We Swear." Bucky Said. "Go Get The Wolves." I Told Zed And Eliza.

Willa's Pov

Who Was Doing All Of That Screaming? "My Ears Hurt." Wanda Said. "So Do Mine." Wynter Said. "Yeah, So Do Mine." Wyatt Said. "Guys! We Need You!" Eliza Said. "Is It To Stop That Screaming? We'd Gradually Help." I Said. "Well, No. But We Need You Guys To Get Bucky, Lacey, And Stacey To Crack. We Think They Caused The Screaming, But They Say They Didn't." Zed Said. "We'll Get Them To Talk, If You Can Stop The Screaming." Wyatt Said. "Okay. Deal." Eliza Said. We( All But Wanda) Followed Eliza And Zed Outside Of The Den.

Mal's Pov

Why Do These People Think I Need Help, It's Not My Fault. "E, Let Go Of Me, I'm Going Home." I Said. "And How Would You Get There?" She Asked Me. "I'll Fly There. Let Go Of Me." I Said. "Mal, Your Not Leaving." Carlos Said. I Kicked Evie And Ran Out of The Forest To A Stream Of Water. "Well, This Should Kill Me, Noting As I Can't Swim. Why Didn't I Just Burn In My Own Flames, Like My Mom Did Before She Ended Up On The Isle? Maybe Then I Can Finally Stop Hearing The Words Disgrace." I Told Myself. "Mal! Stop." I Turned Around And Saw Evie Running Towards Me. "Why? Nobody Ever Understands Me." I Told Her. She Stared At Me. "Can You Tell Everyone What Their Not Understanding?" She Asked Me. "How Hard It Is To Have Your Parents Blaming You And Hating Your Every Choice. That's What." I Said. She Pulled Me Into A Hug. "It's Okay M, I Understand, I See How Your Parents Are. I Understand You. You Do Need Someone's Help. And Everyone's Trying To Understand You, But Your Not Making Things Easy For Anyone." She Told Me. I Started To Cry On Her Chest. I Was Making Things Easy, Wasn't I? "Are You Okay M?" She Asked Me. I Almost Fell On The Ground Because I Fell Asleep. 

Evie's Pov

I Carried Mal Back To Addison's House And Laid Her In The Spare Bed That She Was In The Day Before. "Is She Okay?" Addison Asked Me When She Walked Into The Room. "She's Okay, But I Think I Know What She Needs" I Said. "What?: Addison Asked Me. "A Private Teacher, One That Can Understand Anything." I Said. "Oh! I'll Ask The Wolves if They Have An Elder For That." She Said.

**Author's Note:**

> This Was An Idea I Had In Mind


End file.
